villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Divine Machine Stirs
= The Stir = Out in the depths of space there was a planet. It's people created a machine to end war, but the machine not only killed every single one of them, but began to feed on the planet itself. Tentacles of factories spread over the planet, drilling and refining, until it was nothing more than a ball of metal in space. A single robot sat next to the brain of the machine. Rust had started to overtake it, showing that it hadn't moved in years. Neither had anything on the planet, after the Divine Machine went to sleep. The only thing that moved was the numbers on a timer. Its countdown was coming to a close. 00:03 00:02 00:01 00:00 The robot's eyes opened. A red light sprang from them. He clumsily came to his feet, grasping at vines of metal to help keep balance. Rust from his joints feel onto the ground. He creaked his neck, and then checked other joints. After it was confident it was in working over, it walked over to a keyboard under the Divine Machine's brain. It began to type, its fingers gliding over the keyboard with incredible speed. Once it was done it pressed the equivalent of the "enter" key. The entire planet roared to life. The factories began to pour smoke out and gears began to grind. An army of machines marched across the planet, finding and carrying back any scrap they could find. Meanwhile the machine who had started all this back up was writing a message. He sent it out. = Sign Up = For this story, please only enter one or two characters. They should be rank Suprema or lower on the Power Tiers list. Please list participating characters below. Oh, and if the people of that person's planet will be attending as well, please note that. *Agent Raven Redwood *(I'll think of a second) (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) *Tueor. Tueor 22:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) = The Invitation = Aeris Aeris hadn't been doing much lately. His studies of organic life led him to some underdeveloped planet far away from any others. Tueor Tueor was sitting atop a cliff looking into the distance. From the distance, as soft as it was, a distinct message could be heard. The voice was monotone and there was a slight static to it. "Greetings life of the universe. We are the machine planet of Lomikrovi, and welcome any and all civilizations to see our glorious utopia. Just send a message back to us with the amount of people you will be sending and your planet's location and we will provide a two way trip. We eagerly await your response and hopefully your arrival on Lomikrovi." Tueor sighs. 'Why should I go to that?' He thinks to himself. "Because, it's the perfect place for a rematch." Groxiuos stood behind Tueor. He had a smug smile plastered on his almost human face. "A planet of robots, you don't have to worry about killing anyone, or harming anything." A big half smile come on Tueors face. "You want to go again Groxious?" "Of course. Besides, you'll get to see how much its changed since you were last there." With that Tueor stands up, his black robe flowing in the wind. "Your on." "Perfect." Groxiuos turned away from Tueor. "Your flight should be here in a day or two. I'll look forward to your arrival." "Hmph, your gonna make me wait for the rematch?" Raven Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Sci-Fi Category:Groxiuos